1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for communicating with a wireless Internet access system, and more particularly to a wireless Internet data service method for a wireless Internet system within a prescribed zone such as an office zone and a private zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a current radio communication system is implemented with a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) communication method. A CDMA2000 communication system will be available in the near future. For example, a CDMA2000 3G-1x system is going to provide a communication service at a speed of 144 kbps per second. In case of providing a high-speed communication service in such radio communication system, the use of a wireless Internet will rapidly increase.
However, in the case where there are very few users accessing a wireless Internet communication system and a user attempts to access a wireless Internet service within a prescribed area such as an office zone, expensive data communication devices, such as the public network wireless Internet system, are ineffective. In addition, unnecessary charges may be assessed to even private (also called an office or local) wireless Internet users.